A Whole New World
by Sharaya
Summary: Starts during the Season Finale... What happened between Peyton and Brooke that night and will it lead to new Feelings between the two girls. How will this effect everyone lives. PeytonBrooke slash
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 "What Happened?"

The two girls celebrated their victory against Nikki. Their plan to send Nikki on a wild chase to look for Jake and jenny had worked out. That night they hung out and played pool...laughed at each others not so funny jokes and occasionally looked over at each other with a look of complete satisfaction. For the first time and a very long time Brooke and Peyton felt like things were returning to normal. Normal was not really a word to describe the happenings in Tree Hill lately but normal was where Peyton and Brooke were approaching... or at least it seemed.

"Oh god Brooke... Tell me why we ever stopped hanging out again" Peyton said taking another sip of her beer which they had purchased with the fake id's they had. Peyton wobbled a little as her smirk seem to fade a bit as Brooke just looked disappointingly up at an apparently drunk Peyton.

"Oh... yeah" Peyton said in a very low voice wishing she hadn't asked. Peyton pulled back her long blonde curls and laid herself on the pool table. She looked very tired and exhausted. Brooke let go of the disappointing look and walked over giggling. She also was a bit drunk.

"how drunk are we exactly...?' Brooke asked while laughing over nothing. Brooke laid down with Peyton. They stared up at the ceiling pointing to the lights. The sight of them two relaxing on the pool table made the bartender walk over.

"Um girls... that is not a bed" The Bartender said while gesturing to help them down. "you girls want me to call a cab?"

"Sure.... sure... yeah cabs are nice" Brooke said while catching her balance on the floor "I'm going to stay at your house tonight ok... I'm in no mood to go home" Peyton nodded her head in agreement and the girls walked arm and arm out of the bar and waited for the cab to arrive.

The Next morning Peyton and Brooke laid there under the sheets in undershirts and shorts. The smell of fresh air awakened the sleeping Brooke. The sun shined brightly into the room. Brooke let out a sigh of Relief and turned over to see her friend awakening also.

"It's a beautiful day" Brooke said gathering eye focus

"It's Perfect'

"Lets go do something great today" Brooke and Peyton exchanged smiles. Brooke sat up from the bed and held her head in pain...which was an affect of the previous night drinking.

"My head...oh god" Brooke said as she laid herself back down. Peyton slightly laughed.... while she was laughing a look of confusion came across her face.

"Hey Brooke... Do you remember what happened last night" Peyton asked trying to remember herself. Brooke rubbed her forehead and began thinking up an answer...as if she got a spark of energy she sat up quickly.

"Wait!...did, um....that couldn't have happened...Peyton?" Brooke tried sitting up but the head ache was overwhelming so she sat back down. Peyton looked a little confused. Peyton searched for something to say but not really seemed to make sense at the moment. A awkward silence poured through the room.

A/N- OK slow start I know but i just wanted to get things started off. hope you like it.... Other people will appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 New Feelings

Chapter 2 "New Feelings"

The silence wasn't as awkward anymore. The two had gathered their thoughts... fighting the urge to throw up from all the alcohol they had consumed Peyton sat up...she looked over at Brooke who had put a pillow over her face and laughed.

"You okay?" Peyton said removing the pillow from Brooke face. The tired cheerleader let out a smirk and nodded. She Finally open her eyes fully gaining full vision. and opened her mouth...

"You kissed me Peyton" Brooke said while laughing.

"I what? yeah right, You kissed me!" Peyton said defending herself. Brooke pushed her slightly...which appeared to be harder then it was because Peyton fell off the bed.

"Brooke you see... now you're going to have to get your own Medicine" Peyton stood up and smirked and headed to the bathroom searching through her medicine cabinet. Finally finding a bottle of Advil she took out four pills and handed two to Brooke.

They swallowed the pills and prepared for the day. Peyton took a shower while Brooke ate some Cereal and then they switched places. It wasn't unusual of the two of them to get drunk and make out. It had happened from time to time. Since Jr. High, They shrugged it off as an act of teenage hormones and plus they were "girls just having fun" which Brooke had said the first time it happened. But like everything else and Tree Hill things were about the change. When the girls were on their way out the house a letter fell from the door knobbed. Marked "Peyton and Brooke"

"Hey...do you know who this is from?" The blonde girl said... examining the letter handing it to Brooke. She shrugged and opened it herself. Peyton stood behind Brooke and read along with her.

__

Dear Peyton and Brooke

It's Lucas... I'm sorry about everything that happened this year. I've kind of felt like it was all my fault...for everything no matter the part other people may have had in the act. I need you two to know that I'm truly sorry for becoming any other guy. I'm leaving town...with Keith...I don't know for how long I just know I have to go. I'm turning into someone I hate and that's not who I want to be so I guess I'll be seeing you two around.

With Love Lucas

Brooke folded up the letter and looked over her shoulder to Peyton and Handed it to her. Without saying anything they just walked off.

2 months had passed and the girls had just about did their drunken party routine every week. They were closer then ever. And Peyton found herself feeling differently towards Brooke. When Brooke spent the night she stayed up to make sure she fell to sleep peacefully. In the morning she'd always have Cereal because she loved the way Brooke spilt milk all over her mouth and she'd always wake up feeling peaceful whenever she realized her a Brooke made out the night before. Their was peace in Peyton world, A Peace that was lost many times and The thing which had once ripped them apart was no where to be found...except he was. Lucas had returned to Tree Hill...

Ok More b/p next chapter and Nathan/Haley will be in next chapter too


	3. Chapter 3 Last party night

Chapter 3 "last party night"

Over the summer Peyton and Brooke had talked about "Lucas". They felt they had to in order to move on. Brooke shared with Peyton all about the pregnancy scare. Peyton apologized countless times and she told Brooke that if she wants to ever try things with Lucas again she would never go behind her back again. She just wanted Brooke to be happy...even if it was with Lucas. She knew she had feelings for Brooke that were different then what she ever expected but admitting she wanted Brooke to be with her in more then a friendship way was to scary to handle.

"Hey sexy" Brooke said as she entered Peyton room. She sat next to her on the bed...Peyton had been drawing. Brooke took the Pencil out of Peyton hand and laid it on the bed. Peyton love how Brooke always called her sexy even if she was playing it always made her happy. however she never showed any kind of emotion towards the comments.

"To much drawing isn't good for your health. come out with me tonight" Brooke said with a sad face. Peyton looked away and took her pencil back.

"Oh come on please... I promise this will be the last night I'll drag you out with me. Come on schools starting again lets have one more fun night" Brooke said taking a hold of her best friends hand. Peyton never had any attention of saying no but she liked how cute Brooke got when she begged.

"Fine I'll go out" Peyton said putting down her drawing pad.

* * *

Later that night Brooke took Peyton to a new club. They found 2 guys and flirted their way into 2 free drinks. They had fun all night. Everything was going good... the 2 girls were totally drunk and the 2 college guys seem to get a kick out of it.

"So what are you girls up to tonight...want to have fun" The dark haired guy asked smiling at how dingy Brooke and Peyton were acting.

"What do you have in mind?" Brooke asked.. The dark haired guy whispered something into Brooke's ear. Peyton just looked on curious.

"Well...what are we waiting for?" Brooke said. The two guys talked in low voices together as they both stood up and took Peyton and Brooke by the hand. All four of them got in the car in went to Peyton house. When they arrived Both girls got up out the car, just as the boys were about to follow. Peyton yelled.

"Oh my god, my dad is home... you 2 better get out of here!" Peyton shouted

"What are you waiting for...he has a bad temper!" Brooke also shouted

The two boys looked at one another and got back in the car and drove off. Peyton smiled at Brooke. They had gotten another free ride home. Free drinks, Free rides... they were set. They always loved to pull the "dad is home" trick. When they got inside they went up to Peyton room.

"They always fall for that" Brooke said laughing as she took off her shirt leaving on her under shirt. Peyton went to the Bathroom and sprinkled some water on herself. She wasn't as drunk as she realized tonight...This caused a problem because she liked to be un aware of her and Brooke make out sessions otherwise she'd feel like she was taking advantage of her... She wiped the water off her face and made her way into the bed room. When she came out Brooke was already under the covers watching tv. Peyton laid down beside her.

"Why is there never anything good on at night?" Brooke asked smiling. Brooke turned off the tv and put down the remote and turned over facing Peyton.

"You think we'll get married someday?" Brooke asked out of no where. but she always did. They always found anything to talk about at night.

"Maybe...I hope...some day down the line...Haley seems to be enjoying married life" Peyton said smiling. "yeah" Brooke responded as she let out a sigh. Brooke looked over and put her hand out. Peyton grabbed her hand and they intertwined their fingers.

"Goodnight" Peyton said hoping Brooke would now go to sleep but Brooke didn't she leaned over and kissed Peyton on the cheek and whispered good night then on the lips. Peyton pulled back. "What?" Brooke said a little confused. "I'm tired that's all" Peyton responded. Brooke was so use to the routine that it confused her. She let it go though. She smiled at Peyton and closed her eyes. Peyton just looked at Brooke...she looked so peaceful asleep. Peyton watched the beauty in front of her as she also fell asleep.

* * *

A/N- Ok I haven't updated in a while. This isn't exactly what I had planned for the next chapter but I thought I'd show one of their nights out before I bring in al the other characters. r/r.


	4. Chapter 4 The Talk

Chapter 4 "The talk"  
  
"Well I just spoke to Lucas." Brooke said while flopping on Peytons bed. Peyton looked away from her drawing pad and watched Brooke waiting for her to speak.  
  
"Well aren't you going to ask what happened?" Brooke said impatiently waiting for her friend to show interest in what she was saying. But Peyton mind was thinking about other things, how innocent Brooke looked on her bed, how nice it would be if they were together. Peyton thoughts were interrupted by Brooke who punch her shoulder softly.  
  
"What was that for?" Peyton said rubbing her shoulder. Brooke stood up and started pacing back and forth across Peytons room while ignoring Peytons question.  
  
"I'm confused Peyton, I think I still might be interested in Lucas...or maybe I'm just lonely. I need some lovin...I haven't had you know what in a while..."  
  
"Um...Brooke, It's okay really. You're freaking out. I get that but Lucas? Are you kidding me.?" Peyton said it as though It was so ridiculous it sort of offended Brooke.  
  
"Well excuse me, The thought of him didn't seem so funny a few months ago, did it Peyt?" Brooke said defending herself.. Peyton looked away a bit hurt. Brooke facial expression changed, and felt she instantly shouldn't have said that. She walked over and put her arm around Peyton.  
  
"I'm sorry Brooke... about before, about now. I want you to be happy, even if it's with Lucas. We talked about this. I just think you deserve... someone who'll love you and only you because it'll be all that matters... you know?" Brooke turned away and released her grip around Peytons shoulder.  
  
"that kind of Love doesn't exist. You know that..." Silence seeped through the room..  
  
"yeah... you're right" Peyton said finally turning her attention back to her drawing. "So why are you here Brooke?"  
  
"To see you, to complain about Lucas. To complain about life, and then maybe take out my bestest friend and go get drunk, you know the usual" Peyton didn't look up from her drawing, she wanted to hide her excitement. She loved going out with Brooke, she loved it and she wanted to know more than anything if Brooke looked forward to their nights as much as she did. She decided at last to ask.  
  
"Seriously? You know where that always leaves us at the end of the night" Peyton said nonchalantly keeping her focus on Brooke expression. Strangely she made none...at-least not one that Peyton could read as a sign.  
  
"Yeah" As if she just thought of something that's been bugging her she began to speak again. "Do you ever think it's weird?"  
  
"What" Although knowing exactly what Brooke was talking about she still had to ask.  
  
"Making out, you know us. At first I didn't think it was weird because we were totally wasted but now it's like we aren't so wasted but it has become such a routine. I don' know why I'm bringing it up, I guess I like kissing you but I don't want you to like feel obligated to tend to poor brookes bad habits. Am I over reacting blondie?" Peyton sat speechless, everything she wanted to say she couldn't and everything that was mixing inside of her was to much to handle, she had to say something... it was the perfect time.  
  
"Um...yeah you're overreacting... I like kissing you too. It doesn't have to weird." Peyton couldn't keep eye contact with Brooke while saying this... she went back to her drawing and pretending to be shading in the corners.  
  
"Well good, lets go...I want a early start. My hormones are going crazy I'm definitely hooking up tonight... I already have a guy in mind" Brooke gave a cute smirk and picked up Peytons jacket and through it at her and once again said "lets go". As if punched in the stomach Peyton slowly got up whispering to herself "why didn't I tell her" she let out a disappointing sigh and began putting her jacket on.  
  
A/N- I noticed I hadn't updated in a while... if this chapter seems out of place sry, but I decided to return to this story and kinda forgot my original direction for it... but I definitely want to continue. I love Booke/Peyton slash


End file.
